Breathless
by NYCJTWLJJ
Summary: Spot is loosing his spine and Mush points it out... love story... no smut, no lemon. SLASH. Mush/Spot Spush


**My 'first' Newsies SLASH fanfiction... No smut!No lemon! This is just a love story between Spot and Mush... Don't like? DON'T READ!**

**Warning: This story contains a male on male relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies... altough I wish I did... Sigh... Mush... I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!**

Mush felt the strong arms around him tightening when the wind sent out a very cold front upon the two boys curled up against a crate on the docks.

He couldn't help it; he loved being held by the one person he knew he could always rely on.

The one person he could always count on to stand up for him, to be there for him when everything seemed to run against him, the one that would make him feel safe for an eternity.

Mush loved it when the two of them had one of these moments. Sitting at the pier, watching the sunset, holding each other, and not caring about anything else.

Spot couldn't agree more. He lovingly nuzzled the neck of his boyfriend, trying to make Mush feel more comforted with the idea of sex and stuff.

Mush wasn't really sure about their relationship just yet. The black haired boy could just not understand that such a high and mighty person as Spot could be interested in someone like him. Sex was difficult because it was strange to have it with a guy… even if that guy was Spot Conlon.

Also many people didn't understand why Mush and Spot could or would love each other. The Brooklyn newsies never questioned their leader and just dealt with the new so called 'queen of Brooklyn.' Let's just say Mush did not like being called a Queen.

The Manhattan newsies had a different response to the news of Spot and Mush. Everybody knew that Jack and David screwed each other like rabbits, but nobody talked about, so it didn't exist. When Mush told the gang about him and Spot the newsies were all confused.

Blink didn't know what to make out of it but accepted it for their friendships sake.

Racetrack started making bets on how long the relationship would last and Jack just smiled and winked at him.

The other newsies were a bit more distant though but never said anything about it afterwards, choosing to ignore it rather than to fuss about it.

The persons who didn't understand just didn't know the feeling that came with being loved so unconditionally and so passionately.

Mush sighed and sat up to look at Spot, ready to break the silence for a bit with some playful banter.

"What's wrong love?"Spot asked a bit concerned when he saw the somewhat sad look on Mush's face.

"We can't keep this up. You are going soft on me. And I just can't date somebody with no spine. " Mush sighed before he smiled devilishly, planning to stir Spot a bit, his favorite pastime next to cuddling.

"I. Am. Not. Turning. Soft!" Spot nearly screamed in (fake) anger.

But Mush could hear the tone of mock underneath it and grinned; this was going to be fun.

"Yes you are." He said in a sing song voice while he started poking Spot in the ribs.

"Little Spotty has lost his precious thingy and now lives to serve a real man. ME."

With that Spot started to tickle Mush all over.

"Whaha.. S-Spot! St-Stop it!"

Spot grinned evilly.

"I'll show you I'm not turning soft. And I'm not losing my… private parts."

"WOLF!" **(A/N: The boy who called wolf! ;p)**

With a mad dash a boy with shoulder-length black hair came running over to were Spot and Mush were 'hanging' out.

"Yes Spot? You called." He said a little bit annoyed.

"Throw yourself in the river." Spot said calmly to the boy while he kissed Mush's neck.

Mush laughed, definitely something his boyfriend would come up with.

"Why?" Wolf asked, clearly confused.

"Do it!"

And without waiting for another explanation Wolf jumped into the river.

He came back up after a few seconds and crawled back towards the river side, still confused though.

"Why did I have to do that again?"

Spot grinned.

"To show mister curly here that I still had some spine left."

Wolf shrugged.

"Sorry boss. You lost your spine long ago."

Spot stood up, clearly annoyed that one of his so called 'minions' dared to make such a comment.

"Why are you my second in command again?"

Wolf shrugged before he answered: "Because I'm so lovely and even you can't ignore my charm?"

And that is how Wolf landed back in the river.

Mush couldn't contain his laughter any longer and started full out laughing when Spot turned to him with an 'angry' glare.

Mush could see Spot's lips twitching, trying not to laugh along.

"The last time somebody laughed about me like that I threw him of the Brooklyn Bridge." Spot said under his breath.

"Mush? Do you carry anything of value in your pockets?"

Mush, still half laughing, nodded no.

"Good."

Spot ran over to were Mush was laughing, pulled him up, threw Mush over his shoulder and jumped into the river himself, taking with him a now screaming curly-haired boy.

"SPOT! The water is freezing!" Mush said when he came back up for air.

His clothes were soaked and his hat was slowly drifting away.

Spot started laughing at the look Mush was pulling off and went under because he forgot to move his legs.

When he came up again Spot swam towards Mush and pecked him softly on the lips.

"Well then let me warm you." He replied into Mush's ear.

Spot wrapped his arms around the black haired boy and Mush returned the hug.

There wasn't much heat but never the less it felt good inside.

Both boys went down, feeling the flow of the water around them, still holding on to each other.

They drifted towards the bottom, and 'landed' with their feet on the rocky bottom, still holding their breaths.

Neither of them ready to let go for some air, both boys held on for as long as they could.

They weren't suicidal but the water was so calm and all their problems seemed to disappear.

Down there they were two boys who were massively in love with each other.

Down their it didn't matter who you were, it didn't matter how much money you had, the only thing that mattered was each other.

Spot let go first and swam back to the surface. Mush wasn't far behind him.

Once up they both grasped for air.

They smiled at each other and swam back to the shore, ready to this again very soon, never had they felt so at peace as they had felt today…

**So what did you think? Please review? I would make me really happy :) Check out my other stories as well..**

**One of them is total smut and lemony but the other one is a longer story with a bit of romance..**

**PEOPLE WHO READ 'BLACK MAGIC'.. I put it on hold because of personal reasons... you can ask me about it personally if you want to know why.. it won't be continued for a while.. probably until somewhere in the summer... sorry if that dissapoints you**


End file.
